


Drunk Maria is Horny Maria

by SoapBoxDerby



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: (sort of) first time, Carol is soft for Maria, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Carol, Maria Rambeau is a horny drunk, RamVers, Seriously it's 5 am, danbeau, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapBoxDerby/pseuds/SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Maria gets ridiculously trashed at Pancho's and wants Carol to take her home. Fluff and sexy times ensue.





	Drunk Maria is Horny Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Just a very fluffy and a pretty steamy one-shot loosely based on a tumblr post:
> 
> "One time when I was a little drunk and laying in bed with a guy, I kissed his neck and mumbled 'I could beat the shit out of you' in his ear. He said 'I know.'"

Carol finally realized Maria had had a few too many drinks from the way the brunette was openly eyeing her up and down in the middle of the pool tables.

The night was still pretty young, and Carol had paced herself well. In the three hours since they’d first pulled into the neon-lit parking lot and stepped into the musky bar, Carol had only had two beers and a gin and tonic. But Maria had had a rough day, and she decided that she’d rather spend her night smashed beyond recognition than tipsily screaming along with her ‘best friend’ to Lita Ford. And after a certain point, the vodka soda started tasting like ordinary cherry limeade and the neon signs were blurring together in such beautiful swirling patterns and Carol was always there to hold her steady, to offer stability. So Maria kept drinking, because it felt good and because she earned it. And Maria was…

Well, Maria Rambeau was a horny drunk.

Carol tried to ignore it, she really did. And she liked to think that she was doing a really good job of it, too. She was a gentlewoman, after all. She wouldn’t take advantage of a drunken pilot (though it wasn’t as if it hadn’t happened before).

Swallowing as she lined her cue tip up with the pearly resin ball, she tried to ignore the way Maria was hungrily gazing at her and remembered the first time she’d discovered what Maria tasted like. It had been there at Poncho’s, and after too few beers for them to be allowed to blame it on the alcohol. But they had anyway, as Carol pressed Maria up against the Street Fighter 2 arcade machine in the dark corner of the bar and slipped her knee between Maria’s thighs and dipped her tongue between Maria’s eager lips in a way that had always felt invasive to the brunette before but somehow hadn’t when Carol did it.

They whispered that it was a one-time thing as they discreetly stumbled out to the car and pulled out of the parking lot, Carol’s fingers swirling intricate patterns on the inside of Maria’s thigh. They laughed at how drunk they were as they stripped the clothes off of one another in the backseat of the Mustang after Carol had pulled off on the side of an abandoned road. They swallowed each other’s moans as they kissed each other, felt each other, loved each other as if thinking the quieter they were, the easier it would be to deny it in the morning. The truth was, they were drunk, but not on the watered-down beers they’d chugged earlier that evening.

Carol swallowed and shook her head, casting the memory away and glancing to her side at Maria, who was still giving her those damned bedroom eyes. She lined up her shot once more and completely wrecked it.

“Danvers, Danvers, Danvers,” sighed Wilson, a ‘friend’ of theirs from work. AKA, one of the only men Carol tolerated. “Where’s that old pool champ I knew from basic?”

“Just shakin’ off the rust, Wilson, just shakin’ it off,” Carol murmured under her breath as she watched Wilson nominate his pocket, line up the 8-ball, and knock it in with ease.

“You wanna keep shaking that rust? I can go all night,” Wilson chuckled as Carol huffed and dug out a $10 bill from her jean pocket.

“No thanks,” Maria stammered, slipping her hand discreetly into Carol’s back pocket and (oh, _fuck _) tracing her thumb over a firm ass. “We’ve got plans tonight.”__

__“Plans?” Carol and Wilson asked in unison, quirking a brow._ _

__“Plans,” Maria replied huskily, though she only saw Carol._ _

__The shorter woman swallowed and nodded._ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__Maria’s hand was on her wrist, dragging her to the back door of Poncho’s where they’d parked in the abandoned backlot, and Carol felt her entire body flush. Which, unfortunately, she couldn’t blame on alcohol, nor could she blame the way heat pooled at the bottom of her belly when she looked at her best friend. She had always had that cover to cower under whenever she and Maria discussed their “accidental” romps. She felt her heart begin to hammer, though for what predominant reason she couldn’t quite place._ _

__As soon as the back door was shut and the warm summer air enveloped them like a blanket, Maria was pushing Carol against the brick wall and kissing her senseless. Carol felt a moan resonating in her mouth, but she wasn’t sure from whom it had originated. Her eyes closed and the little voice in the back of her head told her to just enjoy herself, let it happen._ _

__And she was tempted to, god, was she tempted to. It was nice letting Maria take the reins for a change. She secretly enjoyed the way the rough brick scraped against her back, the way that Maria’s fingers knotted through her thick blonde tendrils, the taste of cherry and vodka and something minty on needy lips. But something felt wrong, and Carol knew that she had to stop it._ _

__“Maria,” she mumbled softly against relentless lips. “Maria, hold on a second.”_ _

__Maria pulled away, slightly sobered by the brief rejection, and looked worriedly into Carol’s eyes._ _

__“What’s wrong, what happened?” She asked, searching honey-brown orbs. “Are you okay, did I do something wrong?”_ _

__“No, no,” Carol insisted, removing Maria’s hands from around her waist but interlacing their fingers and giving a gentle squeeze. “I just… I’m not really as wasted as you are right now.”_ _

__The light practically drained from Maria’s eyes as she took a step back._ _

__“So we’re still doing that?” She asked, suddenly a lot more in control than she had been just a few moments ago when she’d thrown back her third shot of Fireball. “Pretending like we can only do this if we’re drunk?”_ _

__“Oh, god, I didn’t mean that-”_ _

__“No, Carol, I think it’s exactly what you meant,” Maria snarled, crossing her arms and squaring her shoulders._ _

__“Maria, we really shouldn’t be talking about this right now,” Carol sighed, pushing off of the brick wall and past Maria, striding towards the lone Mustang parked a few yards away. “Come on, let’s just go home and we can-”_ _

__“Are you saying I’m only good enough to kiss when we’re trashed?” Maria pressed, following closely behind. “Is that it?”_ _

__“No, Maria, I’m saying I want to kiss you when I’m sober, too, and that’s what scares me,” Carol shot back, turning on her heel to face the other woman. The other woman, who was now stunned to silence, opening and closing her mouth like a child imitating a fish at the pet store. Carol swallowed, praying that Maria would be drunk enough to forget about this in the morning but knowing that she would have no such luck._ _

__“Oh,” Maria responded dumbly._ _

__“Sorry,” Carol sighed, rocking back on her heels. “Sorry, just… let’s get you home.”_ _

__The drive home was quiet, and Carol mentally kicked herself. She always managed to fuck things like this up. Just finally, when she had a really good thing going — a great house, an awesome job, and a life she shared with her best friend and Lieutenant Trouble — she had to go and open her big, fat, stinky-_ _

__“Carol.”  
Carol looked up. They were stopped at the front of the house, though Carol didn’t remember arriving or shifting the car into park and cutting the engine. Sighing, she looked over at Maria._ _

__“We need to talk, but I think you need to sober up a bit first.”_ _

__The other woman nodded._ _

__~ ~ ~_ _

__After a cold shower, a bowl of soup, and three bottles of water, Maria sat on the bed with her legs curled up under her and a warm cup of coffee steaming in her hands. She wasn’t sober yet, not nearly, but the room wasn’t spinning and she could feel her fingertips._ _

__Carol stepped into the room at last, having swapped her jeans for sweats and an old band tee, and she had a bottle of Merlot in her hand. Maria raised a brow._ _

__“I figured I needed to be a little bit drunker, so that we even the playing field,” the blonde replied as she slid into bed with the brunette, careful to keep her distance. So they sat there for a minute, Maria letting the coffee warm her from the inside-out and Carol taking long pulls of wine before the latter finally spoke up._ _

__“So…”_ _

__“So.”_ _

__Carol swallowed. This wasn’t going how she wanted._ _

__“Do you feel a little bit better?” Carol asked. “Like, sober… er?”  
“I guess,” Maria mumbled, side glancing at Carol before taking another sip of coffee. “I wouldn’t wanna drive a car right now but I could definitely beat your ass.”_ _

__Carol started to chuckle, but stopped when it dawned on her that Maria wasn’t laughing and maybe was a little bit serious. Instead, she lowered the bottle back into her lap and uncomfortably picked at the moistening label._ _

__“I wasn’t really all that wasted when I kissed you that first night in Pancho’s,” she finally admitted. “It was the way your eyes were reflecting the Street Fighter screen and your smile was just so big and beautiful and… I had to… to see what you tasted like.”_ _

__Maria felt her heart flutter for a moment as she took another sip of coffee and pretended that her best friend’s words weren’t doing some kind of wonderful to her._ _

__“I wasn’t… wasted either,” she admittedly slowly. “I remember everything.”_ _

__Carol nodded, lifting the neck of the bottle to her lips again and taking a swig. She figured she and Maria were probably at the same playing field now, but she’d need a few more drinks if she wanted to make it through this conversation._ _

__“I remember everything, too,” Carol hummed. “That entire night.”_ _

__Maria shuddered as her body began to thrum._ _

__“I remember how warm you were…”_ _

__“Carol…”_ _

__“I remember how you painted me with your lips."_ _

__“God, Carol…”_ _

__“I remember how your tongue felt on me…”_ _

__“Jesus, I can’t-”_ _

__“I remember that you tasted like-”_ _

__Well, the only thing there was to do was to slide into Carol’s lap and kiss her to hell. Maria didn’t like this whole talking thing, and since when was Carol a talker anyway? So she straddled her best friend and sucked the Merlot from her tongue like it was the elixir of life._ _

__The alcohol was quickly catching up with Carol, and her eyes slipped shut easily as her chin lifted to accept Maria’s lips. She couldn’t keep her hands from sliding down to cup Maria’s ass, an action she’d previously resisted the temptation to do. In their previous encounters, she’d never dared to explore Maria’s breasts or ass, for such areas were far too intimate for best friends who were just drunkenly messing around and purely seeking sexual release. But she couldn’t stop it, her hands had a mind of their own, and when her hands cupped the curvature of Maria’s supple behind, the brunette gasped and gripped broad shoulders and drew back to compose herself._ _

__“What, what, is that bad?” Carol asked, and Maria shook her head, hips grinding down to meet Carol’s. The blonde’s bucked up involuntarily._ _

__“No, baby, that’s so, so good.”_ _

__Baby was nice. Carol liked being baby._ _

__The kiss deepened, and Carol wanted to taste Maria again. She desperately did. But a thought occurred to her that she couldn’t seem to shake, so she gently pressed her hands to Maria’s chest and pushed._ _

__“Wait, Maria, wait.”_ _

__The two women’s lips detached, and they pulled apart in all sorts of stages of disarray. Maria waited, though she didn’t look happy to do so. Carol swallowed and said nothing, and Maria decided she’d better speak or she’d be waiting all night._ _

__“Out with it, Danvers.”_ _

__Carol swallowed, heat pulsing at the apex of her thighs and eyes foggy with lust, but she knew what had to be done._ _

__“I want to be inside you.”_ _

__Maria sighed in relief and leaned forward to claim Carol’s lips again, but the blonde stopped her._ _

__“No, Maria, listen. That’s not… I don’t want a drunken fling. I don’t want a string of one-and-dones. I don’t want to have to wonder if this is just you responding to alcohol.”_ _

__Maria waited patiently, fingers toying with the soft curls at the nape of Carol’s neck. She knew more was coming, and she would wait until Carol was ready._ _

__“Go on.”_ _

__Carol took in a deep breath, eyes searching Maria’s._ _

__“I want to make love to you.”_ _

__Maria’s heart swelled. Here was the woman she’d been in love with since basic, confessing herself to Maria in earnest and laying it all out on the table, asking Maria what was going to happen next._ _

__“Well, then,” Maria shrugged, attempting to play it casual, fingers lacing together at the back of Carol’s strong neck. “I guess you’d better make love to me, Danvers. And if I like your style, maybe I might return the favor.”_ _

__Carol’s eyes smiled before her lips did, but when her face did finally split into her world-famous megawatt grin, Maria’s whole world flipped upside down. With a surge of raw emotion, hungry lips met in a fierce kiss._ _

__Carol, in all her cheesy glory, tried to take it slow. In her eyes, this was their first time — it certainly was the first time they’d been together since confessing their romantic attraction. She found her bearings and shifted under Maria, hoisting the woman on top of her by the thighs and laying her down gently on the bed. She was content, if Maria would have it so, just to worship the woman before her with her mouth, kissing and tasting and mapping uncharted territory with her lips. She hadn’t even meant to be a tease about it, but after she’d kissed down the column of Maria’s throat and around her jaw for the third time, Maria began to grow restless._ _

__“Watch yourself, Danvers,” the brunette growled, growing impatient and yearning for more._ _

__“What, is something the matter?” Carol asked, looking up innocently._ _

__“I’m all for the sweet, gentle, passionate Carol,” Maria husked, “and I certainly adore that side of you. But-”_ _

__Carol’s hand palmed Maria’s breast through her shirt and the brunette gasped, cutting herself off._ _

__“But?” Carol purred._ _

__“But I’ve ridden that ride before,” Maria mumbled, shifting under Carol’s hand._ _

__“Are you asking me for something, Rambeau?” Carol teased. “Because I’m going to need you to be a little more specific.”_ _

__“For starters, you can wipe that stupid smartass smirk off your face,” Maria growled. “Then you can take some of these damn clothes off.”_ _

__“Whose clothes?”_ _

__“I’m not picky,” Maria sighed, closing her eyes and rolling her head back as Carol slipped a hand underneath Maria’s shirt and bra and continued her ministrations._ _

__“And then what?” Carol prompted, unbuckling her own belt before starting on the buttons of Maria’s blouse._ _

__“Then…” Maria hummed, “then I want to feel you inside of me.”_ _

__Carol shuddered but maintained control, sliding Maria’s blouse from her shoulders and taking in the vast expanse of skin before her. Like so many other things, Carol had kept her visual observation of Maria during past love-making to a minimum. But now, with everything on the table, Carol hungrily devoured the visual feast before her. Making quick work of the clasp at the back of Maria’s bra, the taller woman was soon completely naked from the waist up, and it took everything in Carol not to drool._ _

__“You’re beautiful,” she whispered almost to herself, and Maria’s cheeks darkened. Then, leaning down, she attached her lips to Maria’s collarbone and slowly began her descent downwards._ _

__It didn’t take long for her to reach the hemline of Maria’s trousers. With experienced fingers (had Carol done this before?) the blonde had Maria’s pants and underwear stripped form the woman and left forgotten on the bedroom floor. She swiftly grabbed Maria’s calves and hooked them over her shoulders so that her face was agonizingly close to the apex of Maria’s thighs. Finding the other woman’s eyes, she checked in one last time._ _

__“Is this-?”_ _

__Maria nodded, and that was the only confirmation Carol needed. She leaned and nuzzled Maria’s heat with her nose, and Maria’s hips bucked._ _

__“God, Carol…”_ _

__The blonde smirked to herself before parting lower lips with the tip of her tongue, letting the wetness coat her lips and chin._ _

__She worked slowly but effectively. Using her tongue, she circled Maria’s bulging nub and brought a hand up, tracing Maria’s swollen lips with her index finger. The muffled moan she heard from the woman above her gave Carol all the confirmation she needed, and she slipped two slender fingers inside._ _

__Maria responded eagerly, rolling her hips in time with Carol’s pumping fingers, and bit down on her shoulder to hold her screams in. After all, Monica was asleep just two doors down. She felt the tension beginning to know between her legs when suddenly a soft mewing from below caught her attention. Looking down at the woman positioned between her legs, she caught sight of an image she would not soon forget._ _

__Carol Danvers, while fucking Maria with her tongue and fingers, had slipped her own hand down her jeans and was riding her own fingers._ _

__“Baby, are you touching yourself?” Maria asked gently, and Carol looked up._ _

__“Sorry, it was getting a lot, and I needed some-” Carol tried, but Maria interrupted._ _

__“No, god, it’s sexy as hell. But you don’t need to do that.”_ _

__Carol quirked her brow, and Mari slotted her finger in the neckline of the pilot’s t-shirt, tugging her up until their bodies were lined up. Carol’s fingers remained inside of Maria, though they stilled for just a moment, and Maria traced a sharp jawline with her index finger._ _

__“I love you, Carol Danvers,” she whispered. Carol smiled._ _

__“Maria Rambeau, I _love _you too.”___ _

____And Maria reached up, gently taking Carols lips in her own. The moment was so soft, so tender, that Carol didn’t notice Maria’s fingers sneaking down her jeans and into her underwear until her partner's fingers were buried inside of her, knuckle-deep.  
Carol groaned and rolled her hips down onto Maria’s hand, which pushed her own hand deeper into the brunette. Maria inhaled sharply, and the rhythm was set. They ground their hips against the other’s, fingers pumping in and out of each other’s slick heats at increasingly faster rates, until coming undone together in a fit of clenching fists and desperate cries._ _ _ _

____When it was done, Carol laid on her back and Maria on her side, pressed into each other. The alcohol was setting into the shorter woman, and she was slipping into a hazy sleep. Maria was only slightly better off, the lasting effects of the coffee having been dedicated to the rigorous love-making she’d partaken in. Nuzzling her nose into Carol’s neck gently, she kissed the taut, tanned skin she found there and let her eyes slip closed for good._ _ _ _

____“I could still beat the shit out of you.”_ _ _ _

____Carol smiled softly in her sleepy state as she looped one arm around Maria._ _ _ _

____“I know.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos, comments, and reviews are appreciated!
> 
> xx Derby


End file.
